


Runs in the family

by BakaDoll



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Break Up, Charlie is a prick, Eggsy definitely has some sort of praise kink, I'm Sorry, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Roxy is Percilot's daughter, Uncle Harry, cheggsy turns hartwin, or more like they break up in the first chapter, past cheggsy, they're all related except for eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: Now, four months into living with Charlie, Eggsy rather felt like his personal maid than his boyfriend. He did the washing, the cooking, the cleaning and kept the flat tidy - all that while he was working a full-time job. And Charlie, Charlie usually sat in front of the TV or read a book once he came home from work and waited for Eggsy to make their dinner, then he'd put his plate into the sink ("We have a bloody dishwasher fo' cryin' out loud!") and go back to what he was doing before.
     Charlie and Eggsy break up because Eggsy feels more like Charlie's maid than his boyfriend. Charlie's uncle Harry offers Eggsy a ride home which ends in a bit more than just a polite gesture.





	1. The Break-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/gifts).



> Okay, first of all I'd like to apologise to everyone who has any kind of sympathy for Charlie. I don't. And he will be a complete and utter douchebag in this fic. Sorry for that.
> 
> By now I thought I would never finish this fic but here I am, almost done with the last chapter, so I thought I'll upload the first one already! Have fun!
> 
> Oh yeah, btw, it's up to the reader whether this is actual tailors!Harry, James and Percival or if they're spies

"Charlie, can ya put those dishes in the dishwasher, please?"

"C'mon, Charlie, get off yer arse 'n gimme a hand, will ya?"

"Charliiieee... Jesus Christ, how hard can it be ta put this away properly?"

"God fuckin' damn it, ya gonna let me do this all on my own again, Charlie?"

That was how it had been the whole day. Actually, that was an understatement. That was how it had been since the day Eggsy moved in to Charlie's flat.

Before, Charlie had been all charming and a true gentleman, treated Eggsy like he was something special, took him on dates; he even pulled the chair out for him so Eggsy could sit down. But the moment Eggsy put his suitcases down in the bedroom and started to sort his clothes into the wardrobe, and Charlie came and just silently put a pile of his own clothing there for Eggsy to sort in too, he should've guessed it would go downhill from there.   
Now, four months into living with Charlie, Eggsy rather felt like his personal maid than his boyfriend. He did the washing, the cooking, the cleaning and kept the flat tidy - all that while he was working a full-time job. And Charlie, Charlie usually sat in front of the TV or read a book once he came home from work and waited for Eggsy to make their dinner, then he'd put his plate into the sink ("We have a bloody  _ dishwasher _ fo' cryin' out loud!") and go back to what he was doing before.

But today was an especially annoying day because Charlie's family was over for dinner and Charlie hadn't lifted a finger yet; Eggsy had done all the preparing and now he was cleaning off the table. At least Charlie's family members were decent people and helped him. There was Alastair, the cousin of Charlie's mum, and his husband James, as well as their adopted daughter Roxy. He got along with James and Roxy from the start. James was really cheerful and cheeky and seemed to like Eggsy the moment he laid eyes on him. He had a pretty nasty scar across his face from when he served in war, but once you got used to it, it didn't distract from James' happy personality anymore. Alastair had been a bit harder to crack, but it had probably just been his overall appearance that fooled Eggsy into thinking Alastair didn't like him. At least that's what James always told him. By now he knew Alastair was just a quiet and serious person but didn't mean it in a bad way, which showed especially in moments like this, when Alastair stood and helped him clean off the table with the tiniest of smiles on his lips.

And Roxy, well Roxy was just a real mate. She was pretty, very smart and an absolutely lovely person to be with. She was a year older than him but sometimes acted as if it were 20, but only to tease Eggsy. Whenever Eggsy and Charlie were fighting, and fights were becoming more regular those last few weeks, he'd call Roxy and she'd tell him to come over for a bottle of wine and listen to his rants.

And then there was Harry. Charlie's uncle, his mother's brother, always dressed in bespoke suits and never a hair out of place. He worked with James and Alastair at a tailor shop on Savile Row and was the embodiment of the perfect gentleman. The first time Eggsy had met Harry was when Charlie had taken him to said tailor shop to get a new suit, and while Alastair was taking Charlie's measurements, Harry had entered the shop. James had introduced them to each other and Harry had been nothing but polite. Eggsy was still thankful he didn't make a complete fool of himself because, honestly, when Harry shook his hand he had to fight the urge to blurt out "Wow you're, like, really gorgeous". And if that wouldn't have been an inappropriate thing to tell your boyfriend's uncle then what would?

So now the four of them were cleaning off the table which made it a lot easier and faster, and they could soon all sit down again and enjoy their drinks. Only Eggsy was still more than annoyed by Charlie who was just sitting around and chatting with people while everyone else was doing all the work, and he didn't even say thank you. If this wasn't the regular case, Eggsy probably wouldn't even have been as annoyed, but as it was now he was at the edge of exploding. And then Charlie decided to push him off that edge.

"Hey, Gary, get me a new drink, will you?"

"I'm not yer fuckin' maid,  _ Charles _ ," he snarled, "Get yerself a fuckin' drink!"

Charlie looked utterly dumbfounded when Eggsy reacted like this, and it pleased Eggsy to no end. Served him right for being such an asshat. But instead of getting up and to the kitchen Charlie decided to pick a fight. Which was completely fine with Eggsy, he was done with playing Charlie's personal cleaning lady and butler, and would happily tell him so.

"What's  _ wrong  _ with you?" Charlie asked as if it was absolutely uncalled for to react this way.

"Wot's wrong wif  _ me _ ? Ain't nuffin wrong wif me, I'm just done wif you actin' like a proper prick all the time!"

"Excuse you? If anyone is acting like a prick at the moment it's you."

This was enough. Eggsy had taken more than enough shit from Charlie today and the past couple weeks, and he was not taking any more. If Charlie wanted someone to clean after him and pamper him like a fucking baby he should hire a butler, not get a boyfriend. 

"Ya kno' wot?" Eggsy said while standing up from his chair, "Here's yer fuckin' drink." And with that he took his cup and emptied it over Charlie's head. He could hear several gasps from the family members watching the scene, but he didn't have any fucks to give about them at the moment. "I'm leavin'."

Eggsy had a few moments to leave the table and walk away, but when he reached the dining room's door Charlie snapped back out of his state of shock and jumped off his chair, toppling it over in the act. "What the fuck, Gary?! Are you insane?"

"No, I'm the sanest I've been in weeks, cos it was insane ta stay here while ya actin' like I'm only here ta clean 'n cook fo' ya!" They both ignored Charlie's family as they started a proper fight now. They shouted curses and insults at each other and didn't notice how everyone slowly started to gather their things and excused themselves, without any of them being heard. Charlie and Eggsy were far too absorbed in their fight to notice.

"Gary, stay here, we're not done! Gary!!"

"AND STOP FUCKIN' CALLIN' ME GARY," Eggsy yelled as he stormed into the bedroom. He ripped his two suitcases and a rucksack out of the wardrobe and started to stuff his clothes and belongings inside. It almost didn't fit because he was just jamming everything inside, but he managed to close the bags and threw the rucksack over one shoulder when Charlie barged in.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"Away!" Eggsy answered angrily, "I told ya I ain't stayin'! I've got enuff of ya 'n yer ways, I'm done. We're done!"

"You're breaking up with me?!" Charlie's question almost sounded like an amused laugh, which didn't help with Eggsy's temper.   
"Yeah, that's exactly wot I'm doin'!" He threw an angry stare at Charlie, who actually had the audacity to  _ look  _ amused too. "Wot's so funny 'bout that?"

"You breaking up with me? What's  _ not  _ funny about that? You'll come back on your knees in no time and beg me to take you back!"

"You're a fuckin' asshole, Charlie, 'n I dunno how I never saw that befo'," Eggsy shook his head. How could a person be so self-absorbed? Had he ever actually been in love with Eggsy or had his plan always been to get a cheap cleaning lady he could occasionally fuck if he wanted to?

"You'll never find someone like me,  _ Eggsy _ ," the way Charlie said his name made Eggsy sick. It was so full of disdain, it reminded him of Dean.

"That's the plan," he said and grabbed his bags, "Fuck off, Charlie."

Eggsy was out of the flat only a few seconds later.


	2. Do you need a lift?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry offers Eggsy a lift and a place to stay for the night

When Eggsy finally managed to get out and a good few feet away from the flat, he put his bags down and took a deep breath. "Shit," he muttered, "Where am I gonna go now?" Obviously he had quit the contract of his own flat when he moved in with Charlie, so he couldn't go back to his old place. Roxy wasn't really an option either, as she was still living with her dads. Eggsy was pretty sure they'd even make room for him to stay until he found his own place, but even though he really liked those three, he just wanted a bit of room from that family right now. Minimize the chances of seeing Charlie's face again as much as possible.

He was still deep in thoughts when he could hear someone shout his name.

 

"For fuck's sake, Charlie, leave me the fuck alone; I said I'm leavin' 'n I meant it! I ain't comin' back ta clean yer fuckin' toilet, get a cleaning lady ya arrogant, shitheaded twat! 'n while yer at it-"

 

"Gary, calm down, it's me," Eggsy immediately shut up and turned bright red when from behind a black Bentley not Charlie but his uncle Harry emerged.

 

"Shit. 'Arry, I'm sorry, I thought ya was Charlie," he apologised. Harry answered with a warm smile, then looked down at Eggsy's suitcases. "So you're really leaving Charlie?"

 

Eggsy let his head sink a bit and nodded. "Yeah," it was a bit embarrassing to say in front of one of Charlie's family members, he felt like they would judge him and feel bad for Charlie - even though Charlie was in the wrong here. But Harry just kept on smiling. He gently patted the Bentley he was standing next to before he talked to Eggsy again. "Would you like a lift home?"

 

At that Eggsy's head snapped up and he looked at Harry unbelievingly, then at the car and then back at Harry, before he shook his head. "I- er, no thanks. I'll just... I'll take the tube." But where to was another question. He still didn't make up his mind about that.

Harry frowned and looked at Eggsy's luggage again. "Are you sure? Those look heavy and they might be a bit unwieldy  in the tube."

 

"Yeah..." Eggsy agreed quietly, "They probably will."

 

"Well, then let me help you out. Take it as an apology for Charlie's behaviour," Harry said cheerfully, opened the car's trunk and grabbed both of Eggsy's suitcases to lift them inside. "My, they really are heavy," he commented.

"Uh, wait, I- I can do that," Eggsy stammered.

"No, it's quite alright, my boy," Harry said. A second later the trunk was already closed again, both suitcases safely inside.

 

When Eggsy sat in the passenger seat Harry started the car and turned towards him. The sound of the car was amazing, even standing, and the low purr of the engine sent goosebumps across Eggsy's skin. God, fucking in a car like that would probably be one of the best fucks of his li- Shit. Did Harry talk to him?

"Sorry, did ya say sumfin'??" Eggsy hastily asked when he saw Harry's expectant face. Harry just laughed quietly.

"Yes. I asked you where I should take you."

 

Well, that was a good question, wasn't it? Where to?

 

"I...er..." Eggsy said, "Just.....hm..."

 

"You don't know where?" To Harry's surprised voice Eggsy answered with an embarrassed grin.

 

"Not really," he admitted, "I don't have my own place since movin' in wif Charlie anymo', 'n I don't really wanna ask Rox."

 

"What about your parents?"

 

"It's late, my step-dad would kill me if I went there now. 'n mo' importantly I'd wake up me lil' sister."

 

With a sigh Eggsy let himself sink into the seat. He intently stared at the car's ceiling, hoping it would give him answers, but it just didn't want to help as it seemed.

Eggsy didn't know if it was pure luck or destiny, though destiny did sound pretty cheesy, but Harry seemed to be heaven-sent either way. "I could offer you my guest bedroom," he said when Eggsy didn't look like he would think of a place to stay any time soon, "It's currently not occupied and you could call your mother in the morning."

 

Eggsy blinked at Harry in surprise and there were another few seconds of silence. "That's too much," he finally said, "Ya're already offerin' me a ride."

 

"Don't worry about it, Gary, a gentleman is always happy to help those in need," Harry said with a smile, then he started his way without even waiting for an answer.

 

"Thanks, 'Arry, really," Eggsy said. Harry only nodded and an awkward silence stretched between them. Neither of them said a word and Eggsy squirmed in his seat. To finally break the silence he just said: "Eggsy."

 

"What?" Harry looked at him in confusion for a moment and Eggsy couldn't suppress the small laugh bubbling up in his chest. "Eggsy. It's my nickname. I like it mo' than Gary."

 

"Oh," Harry made a thoughtful sound, then nodded. "Alright, then, Eggsy."

 

"Charlie thought it's a stupid name, that's why he never used it when his family was 'round. He hardly ever used it when we was alone either."

 

"I don't think it's stupid. Especially not if you feel more comfortable with it," Harry said. It made Eggsy smile, a genuine, happy smile, and when he looked at Harry he saw he had a matching smile on his lips. Eggsy stared at him a bit longer, using the fact that Harry was driving and looking at the street and therefore didn't notice it, or at least Eggsy hoped he didn't. Harry really was gorgeous, his features soft and the smile causing the skin around his mouth and eyes to wrinkle a bit, his hair slicked back but still looking really soft, with silver roots starting to show. God, if he had met him before Charlie he probably would've tried to hit on  _ Harry  _ instead of Charlie.

 

Wait a moment.

 

What could hold him back, now that he broke up with Charlie?

 

Well, okay, there was decency, and it probably wasn't very decent to try to hook up with your ex-boyfriend's uncle not even an hour after breaking up, but who cared about decency? He knew Harry wasn't married and he knew he was at least bisexual since he mentioned an ex-boyfriend once. And those bespoke suits, Jesus Christ, they hugged his form so well and what they showed was very flattering.

 

So, really,  _ what  _ was there to hold him back?

 

Probably the fact that he didn't know if Harry was interested at all. Sure, he was really kind, but kind didn't equal attracted. Well, he should just try his luck. So much for staying away from that family.

 

"Why are ya so nice?" Eggsy asked after another couple of minutes of silence, this time, though, it wasn't as awkward as before. Harry seemed surprised again and threw another quick glance at Eggsy, before looking back on the street. "Why shouldn't I?"

 

"Well, cos I just broke up wif yer nephew 'n I called him pretty mean things," Eggsy said and shrugged, "It'd be just normal fo' ya ta be kinda angry or at least not offer me a ride 'n a bed." This time Harry laughed, which confused Eggsy only more. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I believe you when you say you had to clean and cook for Charlie. I always thought he is a spoiled brat, my sister pampered him way too much since he was a little boy."

"Sounds like ya don't really like him," Eggsy said grinning.

"Not really," Harry agreed, "I could bear it when he was a child, but now that he is an adult he should try to act like it, not make other people do all the work for him."

 

They kept on chatting until Harry drove up to a house and stopped the car right in front. "This your house?" Eggsy asked while looking at the building through the car's window. It was a pretty white house and looked as posh as the neighbour houses, but not overly so.

"It is," Harry said as he got out of the car, followed by Eggsy. This time either of them carried one suitcase, despite Eggsy telling Harry he didn't need to help him with his luggage, and Harry opened the front door for them to enter.

On the inside, the house was just as posh and a lot like Eggsy would've imagined Harry's home to be. Well maybe except for the dead insects and the  _ dead dog on the bathroom wall _ . Harry did get a pretty confused look for that. But all in all it was cosy and homely, and Eggsy was sure he would enjoy his stay.

 

Even more so if he could manage to not spend it in the guest bedroom.

 

After putting Eggsy's things away and showing him around the house quickly, Harry and Eggsy spent most of the evening in the living room where they drank Martinis, and Harry taught Eggsy how to make a proper one. Because apparently a real gentleman needed to know how to make a proper Martini. Not that Eggsy ever even remotely thought of himself as a gentleman, but he wasn't one to complain if the result was alcohol.

He was already a bit tipsy and Harry was either really good at concealing his own intoxication or not at all affected by the drinks - and Eggsy wasn’t entirely sure which option he liked more. A man still being a proper gentleman even though he was drunk or a man who could out-drink him without batting an eyelash? Both sounded pretty amazing.

 

“How can a twat like Charlie have an uncle like ya?” Eggsy asked and emptied his Martini, “I mean, ya’re like a proper gentleman ‘n all, ‘n Charlie’s… well, Charlie.”

Harry let the Martini slosh around in his glass a bit and chuckled before he took a sip and made a thoughtful noise. “I assume Charlie’s obnoxious behaviour originates from his too pampered upbringing. He’s not used to not getting what he wants. Not that this would excuse anything, after all he's supposedly an adult now and I tried my best to teach him manners and how to be an adult through the years.”

 

“Oh he was,” Eggsy said and sat up a bit straighter. Thinking about how it used to be with Charlie when they first met still hurt a little, even though the feeling of actually being in love with him was long gone; it had only been habit and Eggsy trying to make it work that had kept them together the last weeks. “He was a real gentleman wif amazin’ manners 'n all when we first met. Knew exactly how ta wrap ya 'round his finger. But once I moved in wif him he started ta treat me like his housekeeper.” When Eggsy looked at Harry he was met with a sympathetic stare. He didn't want that though. He didn't want anyone’s pity, he had known exactly what was going on and he had stayed on his own accord, even though he had always sworn himself he wouldn't end up like his Mum. Charlie didn't hit him, mind you, he wouldn't have dared and Eggsy didn't think he’d actually be  _ this  _ much of an asshole. But still. It was all his own fault. 

 

“Anyway, enough of Charlie,” Eggsy said, trying to lighten up the mood again. He had a plan after all. “Can ya show me how to make that Martini again? I think I forgot.” He didn't. How could he after Harry had shown him about 100 times? And Eggsy was fairly sure Harry knew this too, but he still got up from his seat, placed his own glass on the small table between their armchairs and went to show Eggsy again. 

Maybe it was just Eggsy's imagination, but Harry stood way closer than was necessary during the whole act, and placed his hand on Eggsy’s when he poured the Gin. Eggsy reveled in the feeling of Harry's big, warm hand on his. A pleasant shiver found its way down his spine and once the drink was finished he immediately put the glass down and turned around. 

Definitely not his imagination. 

They stood close enough for their chests to almost touch, he would just need to take in one big breath and he'd feel Harry’s chest against his own. Eggsy pressed his lips together tightly and swallowed a lump in his throat before he looked up at Harry, through his lashes and without tilting his head. Harry hadn’t moved an inch when Eggsy turned around and was now staring down at him, unmoving and with an expectant expression on his face. 

It was up to Eggsy how this evening would turn out then. Harry obviously wasn’t opposed, otherwise he would’ve moved already, pushed Eggsy away, anything, but instead he decided to stay exactly where he was and just look at him. And Eggsy was very thankful for that.

He licked his lips and Harry’s eyes followed the quick movement of his tongue before they snapped back up to look into Eggsy’s. Eggsy grinned, then took a small step forward to close the remaining gap between them. At the contact of their chests and the warmth of Harry's body slowly soaking through his shirt a shiver went down Eggsy’s spine. 

 

Harry still didn't move. 

 

Eggsy wanted to say something, tell Harry he always liked him a lot, his gentlemanly ways and how his pressed shirts hugged his chest, but he stayed quiet. It just felt as though he better kept his mouth shut. 

But since Eggsy wasn't very good at controlling his mouth, never was, he rose to his toes instead, grabbed Harry by his tie - he already liked how good it was as leverage to pull Harry down - and pressed his lips to Harry’s. Harry didn't resist, he let Eggsy pull him down and placed both his hands on his waist once Eggsy kissed him. 

Eggsy should feel bad about this. He was tipsy and kissing his ex-boyfriend-for-not-even-a-day’s uncle in said uncle’s house at 10.30pm.

 

But  _ shit  _ did he not feel bad about this. Actually it was the best fucking thing that had happened to him the last five weeks. Kissing Harry was breathtaking. The first few moments he had let Eggsy take control of the kiss and just responded to everything Eggsy gave him. But now he took over. His hands wandered onto the small of Eggsy’s back and pressed against this spot to push Eggsy’s body further against his own. At the same time he stepped forwards, making Eggsy stumble a few steps back until the edge of the table pressed against the back of his thighs. This didn’t make Harry stop though, he stepped further until Eggsy had to rise to his toes again and was halfway sitting on the polished wooden table, Harry looming over him like a predator over his prey. 

Fuck, Eggsy was grateful for the table, because his knees started to go weak when Harry bit his lip. Eggsy groaned in the back of his throat and grabbed Harry’s upper arms, just to have something to hold on to. God, would he hold on to this man tonight.

He rolled his hips as best as he could with what restricted room for movement he had, and his quickly thickening cock dragged deliciously against Harry’s thigh, strangling another moan from Eggsy.

 

Harry broke the kiss, much to Eggsy’s dislike, and only chuckled quietly when Eggsy stretched his neck to try and capture Harry’s lips in another kiss. But Harry pinned Eggsy’s hips to the table with both hands and stepped away far enough so Eggsy couldn’t reach him. 

Reluctantly and with a displeased grunt Eggsy opened his eyes and was met with a dark and hungry look from Harry, his pupils blown wide and a small smirk on his lips.

 

“What is it?” Eggsy asked impatiently, “Why’d ya stop?”

 

“Because we shouldn’t do this.”

 

Confused Eggsy blinked at Harry. Wait. What? He just snogged him senseless and now he suddenly told him they shouldn’t do this?

 

“Not tonight,” Harry added, but somehow this confused Eggsy even more, which probably showed on his face because Harry’s smirk turned into a fond smile and he explained: “You’re intoxicated, Eggsy.”

 

“‘m not,” Eggsy disagreed with a pout.

 

“You are. And so am I. Besides, I would very much prefer to invite you to a proper dinner before. I _am_ a gentleman, after all,” Harry said. He lightened his grip on Eggsy’s hips and stroked his thumbs along the waistband of his jeans instead.

 

Eggsy wanted to shoot something back, he knew exactly what he wanted, even if he had had a few Martinis, who cared? But when his brain processed Harry's words he froze and stared at Harry like an idiot. “...Wait. Dinner?”

 

“Only if you would like to, of course. I would fully understand if-”

 

“No- I mean, yes- Yeah. Dinner’s good,” eagerly Eggsy nodded, straightened his back a bit and grinned up at Harry. Fuck yeah, dinner with Harry? That sounded  _ more than good _ .

 

“Wonderful. Now let me get you to bed,” Harry said and smiled at Eggsy in return. “The guest bed,” he added with a chiding tone in his voice when Eggsy wiggled his eyebrows.

 

***

 

“Thanks fo’ lettin’ me stay at yer place, ‘n fo’ takin’ me here today,” Eggsy said when he stood in front of his Mum’s flat. “You’re very welcome,” Harry replied as he put Eggsy’s suitcase down. Eggsy rang the bell and it took his Mum only a few seconds to open the door. “Hello, Baby,” she said with a smile on her face and Daisy on her arm. The little girl immediately started squealing in joy when she saw her older brother.

 

“Hey Mum, hey my little princess,” Eggsy greeted the two. Michelle, whom Eggsy had told he had stayed at Charlie’s uncle’s place for the night, thanked Harry quickly for taking care of her son. When she wanted to take one of the suitcases Eggsy just told her to leave them and go inside already, he’d be right there.

 

“Alright,” Eggsy said and turned towards Harry once Michelle was back inside the flat, “See ya then, ‘Arry.”

 

“Yes, see you, Eggsy. Have a lovely day, enjoy your time with your family,” Harry said. He smiled such a warm smile at Eggsy, he didn’t have the heart to tell him it wouldn’t really be an enjoyable time.

“Will do,” he said instead and shoved both suitcases inside with his foot.

“Oh, an’ ‘Arry?”

 

Harry, who had already turned to go back to his car, turned back around when Eggsy called for him. “Yes?”

 

“Call me, yeah? Ya promised me dinner” Eggsy winked at Harry with a cheeky grin. Harry in return couldn’t hide the smirk that appeared on his lips.

 

“I certainly will.”


	3. Someone better than you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy went on a few dates, and Eggsy finally wants to take their relationship a step further. But does Harry too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asdfghjkl I'm sooo sorryyyyyy, this is so late  
> But! Good news! I finally handed in my thesis, so I have a life again! Wohoo! *pops a bottle of champagne*  
> I was pretty busy with doing the last changes and everything on my thesis, so I didn't really have time for fandom stuff, but I hope the smut will be enough to apologise for the long wait.
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry kept his promise and took Eggsy to a fancy restaurant in Central London a week later. He had been the perfect gentleman, helped Eggsy in and out of the car, opened doors for him, pulled out the chair for him to sit and had eventually insisted on paying the bill himself. Eggsy had felt like a right prince taken straight from a gay version of Cinderella. Even the end of the night was not what Eggsy had hoped for, much like in Cinderella. Only that he didn't lose his shoe or anything, but Harry had driven him straight home after dinner, while Eggsy had hoped he would take him to his house and into his bedroom. He did get a kiss on the doorstep before Harry went back to his car though, like in one of those sappy romance movies his Mum liked to watch (and Eggsy too, but he would never admit that). 

 

“Eggsy, Harry is here to pick you up,” Michelle shouted from the hall, and Eggsy checked his reflection in the full-body mirror one last time. “Wish me luck, princess,” he whispered as he kissed his sister good bye. She had been sitting in her crib and watching Eggsy getting ready for the past hour in the room that had been Eggsy's before he moved out and they shared now, until he found a new place. 

When he entered the hall, his Mum and Harry were idly chatting through the open door. Dean wasn't home, luckily, or he probably would’ve embarrassed Eggsy already. His Mum though, she had been suspicious of Harry at first, after all he was Charlie’s uncle and she had always disliked Charlie, even more so after Eggsy had told her everything that happened. But by now she was kind of fond of Harry, probably mostly because he was a charming motherfucker if he wanted to be. Eggsy knew he was a sarcastic little shit too, and honestly, he liked both sides of him, but he'd rather let his Mum think Harry was a charming gentleman at all times. At least for now. 

 

“Hey Haz,” Eggsy said with a grin on his lips. He cherished the look that appeared on Harry’s face when he looked at Eggsy - he looked as though he just saw an angel descend from heaven. 

 

“Hello, Eggsy. You look absolutely gorgeous, dear boy,” he said and reached for Eggsy’s hand to place a brief kiss on the back of it. 

“Thanks, lookin’ good yerself,” Eggsy said as a light, happy blush spread on his cheeks. 

 

“Have fun on your date you two,” Michelle said before she placed a quick peck on Eggsy's cheek, “And I want you home at ten, young man!”

Eggsy threw a shocked look at his Mum. “What? Mum! I'm 25, I ain't no chil-”

“Calm down,” Michelle interrupted him, laughing, “It was just a joke. Stay as long as you want.” Eggsy stared at her for a couple more seconds, then started to laugh too. “Jesus, I really thought ya was serious.” 

 

They were at the restaurant just half an hour later. The first time they had been here, Eggsy had been a bit tense, especially after seeing the menu. Not only didn't they put prices next to the dishes, which usually meant it was expensive as fuck, Eggsy didn't even know what all of those dishes were and couldn't pronounce a lot of them. But Harry hadn't seemed to mind and helped him choose something instead, asking him whether he liked specific ingredients or not, explained the taste of spices Eggsy never even heard of and did all of this with a smile on his face. Now, on their fourth date, Eggsy was calm and even looked forward to discussing the dishes with Harry. 

When he asked Harry about one of the dishes and Harry answered: “I don't think you would like it, there is spinach in it,” Eggsy’s heart skipped a beat. It was stupid to be excited about this, but Harry remembered he didn't like spinach, and this made Eggsy really happy for some reason. Probably because Charlie never bothered to remember little things like that about him. 

 

“I better not order it then,” he said with an idiotic grin on his lips and Harry nodded, a slightly confused look on his face. 

 

Of course their dinner was delicious. It always was, this place was fancy as fuck and full of rich, old blokes and their wives (or mistresses), or businessmen and their business partners. 

The waiters wished them a nice evening when they left, and Eggsy shuddered and wrapped his coat a bit tighter around himself once they stepped outside into the evening air. Chatting about nothing really, they slowly made their way back to Harry’s car. It was a bit of a walk, after all it was Central London and finding a parking spot here was a challenge in itself, finding one near wherever you wanted to go was downright impossible. They walked closely, their shoulders bumping and their hands touching every now and then. 

“It's cold today, innit?” Eggsy said. It wasn't, it was fall and therefore maybe a bit fresh, but it wasn't cold, and Eggsy wasn't cold at all. He looked up at Harry expectantly and saw in his face that he wanted to tell him exactly that, until realisation seemed to hit him. 

“Yes. Yes, it is,” Harry agreed. With a warm smile he gently wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s waist, pulling him closer to his side. “Better?” He asked, and Eggsy nodded. 

“Yeah, much better,” he said before he did the same to Harry. 

 

They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, and only reluctantly let go of each other when they arrived at Harry’s car. Of course Harry opened the door for him and closed it once Eggsy climbed onto the passenger seat, then walked around the car to get in himself. 

“Your mother will be delighted, it's not even ten yet,” Harry joked. Laughing, Eggsy agreed. But he didn't want to go home yet, it had been another wonderful evening and he didn't want it to end so soon. 

“We actually got a lot of time left 'till ten. Maybe I could...y’know. Come over ta yer place fo’ a drink before I go home?”

 

Nervously Eggsy glanced over at Harry. He really hoped Harry would say yes, but at the same time he wanted to leave him the option to say no. Harry had been nothing but sweet to him on each of their dates, and he didn't want him to feel like he had to agree to this - after all they both knew very well this was not actually about having drinks. 

Harry seemed to debate with himself about his answer, and just when Eggsy was about to tell him that they didn't  _ have  _ to go to his place, Harry smiled at him and said: “If you would like to.”

 

“Yeah, I'd like to a lot.” Harry chuckled about Eggsy’s eager voice, and, yeah, maybe he was a bit too excited, but honestly? Harry Hart taking him home?  _ Again _ ? And this time very much not to have drinks? Who wouldn't be excited about that? Stupid people, that's who. 

 

The car ride back felt like it took ages, but at least Eggsy could sneak a hand on Harry’s thigh and Harry let him, this alone made being stuck in traffic worth it. And the cherry on top of it was, when Harry curled his own fingers around Eggsy’s after a while. 

Eggsy spent the ride watching the streets and houses and people through his window with a stupidly happy grin, earning some confused looks from passersby, but he couldn't care less. Eggsy felt like the luckiest boy on the fucking planet, and some strangers’ looks wouldn't change that. 

 

Harry gently squeezed Eggsy’s hand when he turned off the engine in front of his home. Before he could get out of the car though Eggsy grabbed his wrist, leaned over as far as he could and kissed him as soon as he turned his head to look at him. Harry made a surprised noise but returned the kiss quickly. Gentle fingers found their way into Eggsy’s hair and sent a shiver down his spine when they brushed along his nape with just the ghost of a touch. The kiss was a lazy slide of lips and tongues, deep but gentle, and Eggsy wished it would never end. Sadly it did though, but Harry pressed another quick kiss to his cheek and stroked his thumb across his other. “Shall we get inside, darling boy?”

 

“Yeah,” Eggsy nodded and pressed another quick kiss to Harry’s lips that almost turned into another proper one, before they managed to break apart and get in Harry’s house. 

 

The door barely clicked shut before Eggsy grabbed Harry by his lapels and pulled him close for another kiss. He was crowded against the wall in next to no time, Harry's hands possessively grabbing his hips and his mouth all but  _ devouring  _ Eggsy. Fuck, this man kissed like a God. 

Eggsy fumbled with Harry’s coat’s buttons but eventually managed to open and push it off his shoulders. Next were his tie and dress shirt, the tie was quick work but those fucking tiny buttons of his shirt were a struggle. Usually he wasn’t this clumsy but Harry was a bit distracting, alright? 

Eggsy hadn’t even opened Harry’s shirt halfway when Harry moved away and pulled Eggsy with him at his hips while he broke the kiss, just to mouth along Eggsy’s jaw and neck. 

“Fuck, ‘Arry,” Eggsy breathed. He tried to open the shirt further but gave up soon. Instead he let his fingers wander across the already exposed part of Harry’s chest, along his collarbone and his shoulders, and  _ shit  _ Harry was still fit for his age. Fucking hell. He had guessed Harry wouldn’t have to be ashamed of anything from how his suits hugged his form, but what he felt beneath his fingers felt like a lot more than he expected. How did a tailor keep himself this fit?

Eggsy’s train of thoughts came to an abrupt end when Harry sank his teeth into the crook of his neck, hard enough for it to be on the edge of painful, and Eggsy’s knees buckled under him while he let out a quiet moan. 

 

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?” Harry murmured into Eggsy’s ear, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he would get whiplash from nodding so eagerly. 

They made it halfway up the stairs before Harry pressed Eggsy against the wall again and kissed him stupid. Eggsy slowly got the idea that Harry had wanted this as much as he did, and wondered why they didn’t do it earlier then. Then he remembered Harry was a gentleman and probably wanted to wait for Eggsy to make a move, just to be sure he really wanted this. Sometimes Harry was a bit daft, wasn’t he?

Just to make a point and show Harry  _ how much  _ he wanted this, Eggsy let his hands sneak past Harry’s hips, pushed them into the back pockets of his suit’s pants and pulled his hips closer so he could push his own crotch against Harry’s. Both of them moaned into the kiss in unison as Eggsy's cock pressed against Harry’s equally hard one. This was enough evidence for Eggsy that Harry wanted to fuck him as much as Eggsy wanted him to do so, and  _ this _ let a wave of excitement wash over him, mixing with his growing arousal. 

 

Eggsy managed to break the kiss after a good two more minutes and they made it up the rest of the stairs, until Eggsy was pushed into the closed bedroom door. At least they made progress.

They went into another full-on snog until Harry curled his arm around Eggsy's waist and opened the door in his back with his free hand. If it wasn't for Harry’s arm, Eggsy would be flat on the ground now, but as it was, they just stumbled a few steps into the room, still without any of them seeming to want to break the kiss, and then slowly made their way further into the room. Eggsy didn't even notice how far they went until something hard pressed against the back of his knees and forced him to stop. It took him a few moments to realise it was the bed they reached. With renewed enthusiasm he tried his luck on Harry’s shirt’s buttons again, managing to open a few more before he suddenly lost the ground beneath his feet and landed on the bed with a yelp, the soft material giving in and making him bounce slightly. 

 

“Jesus, Harry, where’re ya takin’ all that power from?” Eggsy teased with a cheeky grin on his lips. 

 

“I may be old, Eggsy, but I'm not ancient,” Harry growled in response and climbed into bed with him, towering over him and leaning down to involve Eggsy in another kiss. 

 

“Not old,” Eggsy managed to mumble between kisses, his fingers back to working on _finally_ getting this _god damned shirt_ off. He muttered more words into the kiss, something about _aging like fine_ _wine_ and _hot as shit_ , but slowly but surely his words turned into nonsense and little whines. 

Both their shirts found their way to the floor soon. With a shudder and a moan Eggsy closed his eyes as Harry used his mouth on the newly exposed skin, mouthing along Eggsy’s neck and collarbone and placing a kiss on each mole he crossed on his way. Eggsy placed his own hands on Harry’s back to brush them along his spine until his fingers slipped under his waistband. 

A sudden spark of pleasure shot through his whole body, and with a gasp Eggsy opened his eyes, dug his nails into the skin beneath his hands and pushed his hips up. When he looked down he was greeted by a sight that was so  _ filthy  _ to him, Eggsy was thankful he didn't just come in his pants right here and now, like a teenager. Harry was slowly dragging his tongue across Eggsy’s left nipple, the nub hardening from the attention and sending another wave of pleasure through Eggsy’s body. Harry had hardly gotten him out of his shirt and already found one of the sensitive spots on his body - this night was going to be a fantastic one. 

When Harry noticed Eggsy was eyeing him, he looked up and met his stare. His heated look just added to the arousing image of Harry placed between his thighs, Eggsy’s hips in his hands and his lips closed around one of his nipples that made Eggsy’s cock thicken eagerly. 

 

Harry teased Eggsy for a little longer before he took pity on the writhing boy beneath him and kissed further along his body instead. When he reached the waistband of Eggsy’s pants he softly nibbled at the sensitive skin and Eggsy ran a hand through Harry’s hair; thick, brown strands with silver roots fell out of their place and in Harry’s face, and Eggsy couldn’t remember to have seen anyone as gorgeous before.

 

Fuck, he was gone so bad on this man.

 

“‘Arry,” he panted and Harry looked back up at him. “Kiss me?” Eggsy sounded pathetic to his own ears, but the gentle smile that appeared on Harry’s face before he pushed himself up again made him feel like less of an idiot. It was a sweet kiss, the toe-curling, making your heart flutter kind of kiss, and Eggsy almost melted back into the mattress. He wrapped both arms around Harry’s neck to pull him closer, until their bodies were pressed flush against each other and Eggsy could feel Harry’s quick heartbeat against his own chest. 

 

As much as Eggsy enjoyed the sweetness, almost innocence, of the kiss, he couldn't resist the temptation to roll his hips upwards, earning him delicious friction and a low moan from Harry when their clothed erections rubbed together. He started a slow, tantalising rhythm that had them both panting and moaning into each other’s mouths in just a minute, arousal creeping its way in Eggsy’s veins and taking up his whole body and mind. It was a heady feeling, making him dizzy and hyper-aware of every part of Harry touching him, and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning: “Harry, fuck me, please.”

 

Harry answered with a guttural growl, almost like an animal, sending another shiver down Eggsy’s spine, followed by a thrust of Harry’s hips that had Eggsy seeing fucking stars. He pressed his head back into the pillow and fisted both hands into the sheet beneath him. When he lifted his hips again Harry seized the chance and pulled both Eggsy’s trousers as well as his pants down and carelessly threw them to the floor, leaving Eggsy completely starkers, panting and wanting beneath him. He started to babble now, Eggsy knew he did, but Harry seemed to enjoy how vocal he was, how he repeated  _ yes _ and  _ please _ and  _ Harry _ and other incoherent things over and over again. Harry got rid of his own pants as well before he quickly flipped Eggsy over and kissed along his spine, starting at the nape of his neck down, down, down, making Eggsy moan and whine and thrust his hips against the mattress, until Harry’s lips were just above the swell of his arse.

 

“God, look at you, my gorgeous darling boy. And look at this pretty arse of yours, what else could a man in his right mind want than making you all his?” The praise was like pouring oil into a fire to Eggsy’s arousal and he gave a desperate moan before he stammered: “Yes. Yes, all yours, ‘Arry, all yours.  _ Please _ .”

Harry didn’t need another invitation. He grabbed Eggsy’s arse with both hands and spread him open, cold air brushing his puckered hole and making Eggsy shudder in anticipation. He did  _ not  _ anticipate what was following though. 

Instead of a cold, slicked up finger, something  _ soft  _ and _ warm  _ pressed against his hole, and when Eggsy realised it was Harry’s  _ tongue  _ he let out a loud cry.  _ Fuck.  _

Harry licked a broad stripe across Eggsy’s hole, again and again and again, and Eggsy was  _ shaking  _ from how turned on he was. Soon the tongue breached the tight ring of muscles and then Harry was actually fucking  _ tongue fucking  _ him, buggering, fucking hell. The sounds he made were  _ obscene _ ; wet and slurping sounds and small moans that meant Harry actually enjoyed this, and Eggsy was completely gone, moaning profanities into the pillow while he moved his hips back and forth in an attempt to push his arse further towards Harry’s face but fuck his prick into the mattress at the same time. Harry kneaded Eggsy’s cheeks in his hands and went back to circling his tongue around Eggsy’s entrance, then pushed it back inside, making Eggsy squirm with pleasure. 

“Shit, ‘Arry, stop I’m- I’m gonna come,” he said as he gasped for air like a fish on land. Eggsy felt almost empty when Harry’s mouth left his arse and with a desperate whine he willed his hips to stop moving. Panting, he pressed his sweaty forehead into the pillow, closed his eyes and concentrated on the feather light kisses Harry pressed to the small of his back now instead.

 

“You’re so stunningly beautiful like this, my dear,” Harry whispered against his skin. The words and Harry’s breath ghosting across his skin made Eggsy shudder, and he answered with a small sound from the back of his throat. There was no way he was going to form coherent words in this state.

Harry just kept on pressing kisses to Eggsy’s back and gently brushed his hands along his sides for a few minutes, giving Eggsy time to calm down.

 

“Alright,” Eggsy murmured eventually. Harry didn’t need more. He reached over to the nightstand and only moments later Eggsy could hear the cap of a bottle of lube being opened, then there were slick fingers on his arse, sliding between his arse cheeks and circling his hole. 

A kiss was pressed to his shoulder and Harry pushed his fingers firmer against his hole, until one of them slipped inside him. Eggsy moaned again, bit his bottom lip and pushed his arse towards the digit. There was hardly any resistance from Eggsy’s body after Harry had fucked him open with his tongue, so he could fully enjoy the feeling of Harry’s finger inside him, slowly sliding in up to the last knuckle, then withdrawing again tantalisingly slow. Harry picked up a slow rhythm, too slow for Eggsy’s taste, but no matter how much he whined and pushed his arse towards Harry, nothing seemed to convince him to pick up some speed. Soon a second finger joined the first, then a third. Eggsy felt pleasantly filled, surrounded by the smell of  _ Harry _ from the man himself, as well as the pillows and sheets, mixed with the smell of sex. It was a heady mixture that made Eggsy feel dizzy and, in some strange way, like he was  _ home. _

The whole time Harry mumbled praise in his ear, how beautiful he looked spread out beneath Harry, how good he was for him, how sure Harry was that Eggsy would take his cock so well - and Eggsy almost lost his mind from Harry’s words. 

After a while, Harry crooked his fingers, rubbing their tips against Eggsy's inner walls until they found the spot they were looking for, this small bundle of nerves that, when Harry’s fingers grazed across them, made Eggsy jerk and shout a stream of unintelligible words in lust. Relentlessly Harry teased his prostate now, and Eggsy sobbed  _ yes yes God yes please, _ feeling tears burning in the corner of his eyes. He didn't even know what he wanted anymore, he wanted Harry to fuck him into next week, hard enough so he couldn't sit the next day and often enough until he came dry, but at the same time he didn't want his fingers to stop their punishing thrusts against Eggsy's prostate, every single one of them pushing his hips into the mattress and making his prick drag along the sheets. He could already feel a damp spot beneath him, where pre-come soaked into the fabric. 

Harry took that decision from him though, when he withdrew his fingers suddenly and completely from Eggsy's arse. He answered with a displeased, desperate whine and Harry tutted at him, gently slapped his hip and said: “Don't be impatient, dear boy, it's not gentlemanly.”

 

“Fuck gentlemanly, I ain't no gentleman,” Eggsy was surprised he could actually form a proper sentence, even though Harry didn't seem to be too pleased with its content. 

 

“Now, don't be so rude. It doesn't suit you,” he chided.

 

“Y’know what would suit me? Yer cock up my arse,” Eggsy replied boldly. 

 

“My, my, what a mouth you have on you.”

 

“Yeah, 'n if ya hurry up 'n fuck me now I'll let ya find out what else this mouth can do later.”

 

Harry chuckled quietly and Eggsy grinned, throwing a glance over his shoulder. His breath got stuck in his throat when he saw Harry though, kneeling behind him completely naked, his hard cock proudly curving up towards his stomach - and  _ holy shit  _ what a beautiful cock he had, Eggsy couldn’t wait to choke on it - ripping a condom package open to roll it on. And fuck, had he been right before, Harry was  _ fit.  _ His shoulders were strong and broad, immediately making a phantasy pop up in Eggsy’s mind: Him holding onto those shoulders while he rode Harry long and hard in his leather chair in his study, Harry’s strong hands grabbing his thighs, hard enough to bruise while he was still completely clothed in one of his bespoke suits, only his cock out, and Eggsy completely naked on top of him, having the time of his life. Fuck. He really needed to suggest this to Harry one day.

 

“Are you still with me, Darling?” Harry asked gently and rubbed a hand across Eggsy’s back, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Yeah, sorry, just thought of sum things we gotta try one day,” he said grinning.

“Did you, now? Why, I’m sure there will be time for those things you thought of, but I’d suggest we concentrate on the things on hand for now,” Harry said, but smiled a suggestive smile at Eggsy that made his skin prickle in anticipation.

“Yeah,” Eggsy breathed with a nod and pushed his arse towards Harry in a challenging way, “C’mon then.”

 

Harry put both hands back on Eggsy’s arse and squeezed his cheeks before he pushed his thumbs between them and pulled them apart, opening Eggsy up with an appreciative humm. Eggsy watched him do all this, and blushed a bit when Harry took a few moments to just appreciate what was in front of him, not moving at all except one of his thumbs he gently brushed across Eggsy’s hole. 

Eggsy whined in response, he could feel the tight ring of muscles flutter in anticipation and tried to make Harry’s thumb slip inside him by moving against it, but Harry pulled it back and placed it back on his cheek again. 

Just when Eggsy was about to complain, Harry pushed the head of his cock against Eggsy’s entrance, and Eggsy held his breath. He pressed his forehead into the pillow, closed his eyes and tried to calm his breath, but his whole body tingled, waiting for Harry to move, to push his cock inside Eggsy and fuck him, take his breath and everything else Eggsy had to offer and just make him his own.

 

And Harry did. With a thrust of his hips his cock pushed past the tight ring of muscles and slowly, carefully he pushed it all the way in while Eggsy held still, moaning and grabbing the pillow. Once he bottomed out, Harry was leaning over Eggsy, bracing himself with one hand next to his head, the other still on Eggsy’s arse, kissed Eggsy’s neck and shoulders and waited for him to get used to the feeling of being filled by Harry’s cock. It was an amazing feeling, he already knew he’d get addicted to this, to Harry, to his cock making sparks of arousal shoot through Eggsy, to his kisses and to how gentle he was. He reached for Harry, buried his hand in his hair and pulled his head close to kiss him. It was an awkward angle, kissing him over his shoulder, but Harry made Eggsy forget everything that wasn’t  _ Harry  _ just by pulling out a few inches and thrusting back inside him. Eggsy moaned into the kiss, loud and shameless, and grabbed Harry’s hair a bit harder.

“Fuck yes,” he gasped and spread his thighs a bit further apart, “C’mon ‘Arry, fuck me. Been waitin’ fo’ this so long.”

 

“So have I,” Harry agreed, his voice more of a low growl, then he thrust into Eggsy again. “I have found myself wondering time and time again whether you would moan as beautifully as I imagined,” he punctuated his words with more thrusts that made Eggsy cry out, “And let me tell you, my darling boy, the sounds you make are sweeter than anything I could have imagined.”

 

“Shiiit, ‘Arry,” Eggsy threw his head back when Harry thrust into him again, each time pulling his cock out a little further, just to push it all the way back in. He quickly picked up a harsh rhythm that had Eggsy gasping and moaning unintelligible things in no time, his mind just completely blanking out. Harry’s cock was a masterpiece, thick and heavy inside him, each thrust of it teasing out the most obscene sounds from Eggsy, but its head just merely grazing Eggsy’s prostate with each thrust - and this was torture. Each time Eggsy’s body tensed up, arousal rushing through his veins, but it was over just as quick as it came and left Eggsy frustrated and wanting more. He grabbed the pillow as he tried to push his arse towards Harry’s thrusts, but Harry’s hand on his hips kept him in place and therefore at his mercy.

 

Eggsy couldn’t see Harry, with his eyes closed tightly in pleasure, but he could hear his soft grunts and moans from behind him, the sound of their harsh breaths filled the room, mixed with flesh slapping on flesh; it was obscene, and it was the best thing in the world. Suddenly Harry hauled him a few inches closer by his hips. Eggsy didn’t expect this and yelped in surprise, grabbed the sheets for purchase, but before he could even try to complain, Harry snapped his hips, and with the new angle, hit Eggsy’s prostate. 

Eggsy’s whole body tensed up as the intense pleasure rolled over him like a tsunami, every nerve end in his body felt electrified and he curved his spine as he let out a long, loud moan, followed by a string of curses. Each drag of Harry’s cock across this spot renewed this feeling, Eggsy could hardly breath from how overwhelming it was.

“Oh, my darling boy,” Harry whispered into Eggsy’s ear breathlessly, and Eggsy could only muster a small whine in response. “You’re doing so well. How do I deserve a precious boy like you?” His hand pushed between Eggsy and the mattress and he curled his fingers around his cock, giving it a few careful strokes before he started to move them in the same rhythm as his hips, “Now, come for me. Let me see you come apart beneath me.”

 

And as though his body had only waited for Harry to ask, Eggsy was hit by white-hot pleasure, his cock pulsing in Harry’s hand as Eggsy cried out and all muscles in his body tensed up again. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware of Harry fucking into him a few more times until his hips stuttered and then went still with a last, low moan right next to Eggsy’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

 

Eggsy went limp. He just slumped beneath Harry, his breath hard and quick as he tried to gulp in as much air as he could, and when he managed to open his eyes he could see Harry’s arm next to his face, shaking as he fought to keep himself up instead of just collapsing on Eggsy. He whimpered quietly from oversensitivity when Harry pulled out, but Harry pressed an apologising kiss to his temple before he left the bed.

 

“Whe’re y’goin’?” Eggsy slurred exhausted, but clearly not too thrilled by Harry leaving him alone.

 

“I will just wash up quickly and bring something to clean you up with,” Harry’s voice was warm and quiet and he ran a hand down Eggsy’s back.

“M’kay,” Eggsy said, his eyes already drooping.

 

He startled when suddenly something wet touched his thighs and it took Eggsy a few moments to realised he had fallen asleep and it was Harry cleaning him up.

“I’m sorry, Darling, I didn’t want to scare you,” Harry said.

 

“S’okay,” Eggsy said. He yawned and squirmed a bit when Harry cleaned the more private parts of his body, but Harry’s warm and quiet voice soothed him back into a doze.

Just when Harry left to put the washing cloth back into the bathroom and Eggsy was about to fall asleep again, his phone chirped from where it was in his pants’ pockets on the floor.

Eggsy pondered whether it was worth to get to phone or not, or if he’d just check in the morning, but it might be a text from his Mum, maybe Dean had been in a foul mood and blew his steam off on her or, God forbid, Daisy. So he scooted over to the edge of the bed and managed to grab his pants without actually having to get up. When he looked on the screen though, he was fully awake again.

 

It was a text from Charlie.

 

They hadn’t talked since Eggsy left. And Eggsy was thankful for that, he didn’t think he could stand seeing Charlie’s face or hearing his voice again already. He was done with him. And he had been fairly sure he made that obvious, so what could he possibly want?

 

With a dull feeling in his stomach he unlocked the screen and opened the message.

Charlie was drunk. Obviously. Eggsy had gotten messages like that before, when Charlie had been out with his posh friends, getting drunk on way too expensive champagne, while Eggsy sat at home, watching crap telly and waiting for him to return. Not because Charlie wouldn’t allow him to come, but because Eggsy didn't like Charlie’s friends and they didn't like him. So he had preferred to spend nights like those at home. 

The message was full of spelling mistakes and  _ good Lord  _ was it sappy, by Charlie’s standards at least. Charlie asked him to come back, almost begged, told Eggsy how much he missed him and how he knew Eggsy missed him too. They could make a completely new start, Charlie said, he would buy Eggsy every little thing he wanted and would give Eggsy the chance to move back into their flat. He would even help with housework.

Just when Eggsy finished reading the message the bedroom door clicked quietly and he looked up, watched Harry as he entered the room and looked at Eggsy with a warm smile. Harry lay down behind him, curled one arm around his waist and placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder. 

“I thought you would already be sleeping when I come back,” Harry whispered.

Eggsy looked over his shoulder, at Harry…. and then he laughed. He laughed loud and happy and amused and he didn’t see the confused look on Harry’s face, but he knew it was there.

 

“Did I say something funny?” Harry asked.

 

“Nah,” Eggsy said, still laughing, and shook his head, “I just got a funny text, sorry. I gotta answer this real quick, then we can go ta sleep, ‘kay?”

 

_ >>Sorry Charlie but u r a dick & u sure as hell can't buy me. I ain’t comin back. I found someone so much better than u. Go get a maid & a rentboy or sth & leave me tf alone<< _

 

Eggsy hit sent and turned his phone off quickly, then turned to his other side and looked into Harry’s face with a bright grin. Harry’s hair fell into his face in thick curls and Eggsy gently pushed one aside. He looked even more gorgeous like this. 

 

“Your mother will be very cross with me for bringing you home late,” Harry said quietly and with a smile on his face.

 

“I’m sure she’ll understand,” Eggsy whispered before he pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips. 


	4. Old faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy are invited to a family dinner, how will that work out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahaha i'm terrible   
> But I finally managed to finish this chapter (I was so horribly stuck on, like, the last two paragraphs for **weeks** , I thought I'd go insane)  
> I'm going to hide in my corner of shame now for taking so long

Three months later, Harry and Eggsy were in a proper relationship. Eggsy sometimes still couldn’t quite believe he was actually lucky enough to get Harry, but the sweet texts asking about his day or what he would like to have for dinner, or the kisses and the nights he spent in Harry’s bed frequently reminded him it was in fact true.

 

Eggsy finally had his own place again as well. Harry had helped a bit with looking for one, and now he had a cozy little flat in Hackney, near his Mum and Daisy, as well as near Harry - it was perfect. This weekend was a Harry-weekend though. He already spent yesterday evening at Harry’s place, he came here right after work, and he’d stay here until sunday evening. Maybe he’d even convince Harry to let him stay until monday morning and they’d leave for work together.

 

Anyway, they were having breakfast, Eggsy eating a bowl of cereals Harry started to buy once Eggsy started visiting and staying overnight more frequently, while Harry was absentmindedly eating his toast and skimming through the morning paper. The radio played quietly in the background and Eggsy hummed the melody of the song that was on, when Harry folded his paper and put it next to his plate. Slightly confused Eggsy looked at him, Harry had been halfway through the paper - at most - and usually he would read through it whole before putting it down.

 

“My sister invited me to dinner with the family in two weeks,” he said. Eggsy just looked at Harry, expecting him to keep on talking, but Harry just returned the stare.

 

“Okay? So?” Eggsy didn’t really see the need to inform him about this. Well, obviously it was nice Harry told him about it. He enjoyed talking to him and when they shared things about their lives, but he didn’t look like he just wanted to tell Eggsy about this. Though Eggsy didn’t quite figure out what Harry expected of him now.

 

“Well, she suggested I should bring my new partner, as she and the others would like to meet him.”

 

Oh.

 

“So...uhm...when ya say ‘the others’...”

 

“Yes,” Harry said and nodded. “The others are Alastair, James, Roxanne and...Charlie.”

 

Slowly Eggsy lowered his spoon and intently stared at the cereals in his bowl. “Wow… Awkward.”

 

“Indeed,” Harry agreed with a sigh, “Of course you don’t have to agree to this if you’d rather not.”

Eggsy stared at his bowl a bit more. It wasn't like he was ashamed of being with Harry, even if he was Charlie’s uncle, but they hadn't told anyone of Harry’s family about it - even Roxy, one of Eggsy's best mates. She only knew he had a new boyfriend, but not who it was. And it  _ would  _ be bloody awkward, if not worse. Especially with Charlie at the table, who acted like a petulant child ever since Eggsy had not replied in his favour to his text that night three months ago. 

 

“This is gonna be a fuckin’ disaster, ya kno’ that, right?” Eggsy finally looked at Harry again, who nodded, but had a reassuring smile on his lips. “Yes, I know, but I'm sure Roxanne will be delighted to have you back in the family. As will James and Alastair.”

 

Eggsy had to laugh at that and grabbed his spoon again. “Yeah, probably,” he agreed, “And I kinda wanna see Charlie’s face when he realises we’re a couple now.”

 

So Harry told his sister he would be delighted to introduce his new partner to the family. 

 

Of course they were late that night, because being on time wasn't one of Harry Hart’s strengths, and even Eggsy had yet to make him hurry up when they had to be somewhere. 

 

They took a cab to his sister’s home so they both could have a drink or two - they'd probably need it. When the cab stopped in front of the house, Harry gently squeezed Eggsy’s hand he had been holding and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Into battle, I guess,” Eggsy said with a grin on his lips and stole a quick peck to Harry’s lips before they made their way to the front door.

 

They were still holding hands when Harry rang the bell. Eggsy could feel his nerves rising and he could see in Harry’s face and the way his thumb fidgeted with Eggsy’s fingers that his were too. When the door opened both straightened their backs as in reflex. They were greeted by the housekeeper, a young woman called Susan Eggsy had met a few times when visiting Charlie’s parents. She smiled at Harry and greeted him with a cheerful “Hello Mr Hart!” then looked to where Eggsy was standing and her look changed from cheerful to surprised. Then her eyes wandered lower to Harry’s and Eggsy’s intertwined fingers, back up to their faces, and then she started to giggle.

“Oh,” she said gleefully, “Hello Eggsy! Come in, please, everyone else is already in the dining room.”

 

“Thank you, Susan,” Harry said as he entered. Eggsy smiled at the housekeeper and greeted her as well: “Hey Susan, long time no see.”

 

“Yes, indeed, I’m very happy to see you again. I have to admit I was a bit sad when I heard about your and young Mr Hesketh’s break-up.”

 

Eggsy grinned and winked at her. “Yeah, well, here I am again.”

 

She walked over to the door of the dining room to announce: “Mr Hart and- hihi and his new partner arrived.” She looked over to where Harry and Eggsy were standing, giggled again, and then excused herself back to the kitchen.

 

Eggsy watched Harry take Susan's place at the door and he quickly got rid of his coat. But… Fuck. He couldn't do this. This was going to be a complete disaster, they'd probably throw him out right away, ask him if he was mental for breaking up with Charlie just to go and fuck his  _ uncle _ . He had always been good with Charlie’s parents, but his Mum loved her son more than anything and if Eggsy would walk in there now she'd-

 

“Darling?” Harry's calm voice stopped his thoughts and he looked at him a bit startled before he saw Harry was holding out his hand, looking at him expectantly. 

 

Eggsy looked at the hand, then at Harry, and shook his head, mouthing  _ I can't do this _ . 

 

“Come on, Darling, don't be shy. It will all be fine,” Harry tried to reassure him. Eggsy wasn't so sure about that. But just leaving now wasn't really an option either, was it? So even though everything inside Eggsy shouted at him not to, he reached for Harry's hand and stepped beside him. 

 

Before he could even say anything he could hear someone choke on their drink and once he threw the first look into the room he could see it was Roxy, now struggling to catch her breath, coughing and wheezing as James, after staring at the two men in the door for a few moments, tried to help her by patting her back. Eggsy put on a wide grin. If there was one thing he could do perfectly it was hiding his emotions behind a big, cocky grin. Thanks for that, Dean.

 

“Hey, y’all,” he said as he lifted one hand in greeting, “Guess we can skip the introduction part, yeah?”

 

“Oh my God,” James stared at them again and Roxy slowly got her breath back, switching to staring at them in disbelieve as well. It was quiet for another few moments that felt like hours to Eggsy, before suddenly James snorted and broke out into loud laughter. He threw his head back and held his stomach after just a few seconds and was soon joined by Roxy who tried to hide her giggles behind her hand at first before she just gave up and started to openly laugh as well. Even  _ Alastair  _ tried very hard not to laugh. He pressed his lips to a thin line but every once in a while the corner of his mouth would twitch from an aborted laugh. Instead he tried to make James and Roxy stop by repeatedly pushing his elbow between James’ ribs, but it was to no avail. James was crying from laughing so hard by now.

The other three people at the table didn’t seem as delighted though. Harry’s sister Vanessa looked as though she just saw the real Santa, but instead of delivering presents he was stripping on a pole. Her husband David didn’t look much different, and then there was  _ Charlie _ . Oh, Charlie’s face made it all almost worth coming. 

 

His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open and you could see in his face how he was slowly piecing the puzzle together, that that  _ someone better _ Eggsy had found three months ago was his own uncle with whom he had had lunches and family dinners and conversations at the tailor shop, completely clueless that Harry would go home to shag Charlie’s ex-boyfriend afterwards.

 

“Let's sit down,” Harry said. He placed a hand on the small of Eggsy’s back and steered him to the only two empty seats next to Roxy, who was still laughing like she just heard the best joke in the whole world. A bit reluctantly Eggsy sat down, he could feel the eyes of the others burn a hole into his head. 

 

“This is a joke, right?” Finally Vanessa broke her silence, but she didn't look any less shocked. Roxy on the other hand just leaned over, pressed a kiss to Eggsy's cheek and continued laughing. At least her and her Dads seemed to enjoy the whole thing, even though Alastair still tried to silence his husband and daughter. When James lifted his hand to  _ high five  _ Harry, Alastair quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled it down with a quiet  _ James, no! _

 

Harry just smiled at James, amusement playing around the features of his face, before he sat down and answered his sister. 

 

“No, this isn't a joke.”

 

“So you’re seriously telling us you two are…”

 

“A couple, yes,” Harry nodded at Vanessa. Eggsy admired his complete confidence, no trace of his tension from before showing.

 

“How did this  _ happen _ ?” David asked as he seemed to slowly gather himself as well. Only Charlie was still shocked into silence - it was a nice change to his usual non-stop, self-absorbed talking.

 

“It- uh… Just kinda did?” Eggsy shrugged as his eyes wandered back and forth between Harry and Charlie’s parents, “Ain’t like we planned this.”

 

“It just felt like the polite thing to offer my help when Eggsy emerged from Charlie’s flat with his belongings,” Harry explained, but Vanessa didn’t seem too convinced.

 

“So you helped him by taking him straight to your bed?” She asked, quite upset.

 

“Vanessa, please, I did no such thing, I am a gentleman. I offered him my guest bedroom for the night and delivered him at his mother’s flat the next morning,” of course Harry conveniently forgot to mention the part where they tipsily snogged in his living room the same evening, but Eggsy wasn’t about to correct him on that. Instead he just cheerfully grinned at the people on the opposite side of the table. “And it just so happened that we realised we quite enjoyed each other’s company that night and decided to meet again for dinner.”

 

Eggsy nodded approvingly when Harry finished and much to his surprise David just huffed quietly, shook his head and seemed to just roll with it from then on, instead of throwing them out for being indecent or something. Vanessa on the other hand didn’t seem too fond of this whole matter. Even less so, when eventually Charlie snapped back from his state of shock too and butted into the conversation.

 

“This is unbelievable,” he roared angrily, “I know exactly why you’re doing this, Gary, do you really think I’ll believe this act for one second?”

 

“‘Scuse me?” 

 

“This is completely unnecessary. I even offered you to come back, you could just have taken that offer, but instead you go and try to make me jealous with my  _ uncle _ ?”

 

“I’m doin’  _ wot _ now?!” Eggsy looked at Charlie completely dumbfounded. Was he serious? Did he really think Eggsy would do this just to make Charlie jealous?

 

“Now, Charlie, calm down please,” Harry intervened before Eggsy could even react properly. He straightened his back and lifted his chin, clearly taking offense in Charlie’s words and going into confrontation mode, “I know it might be news to you, but not everything is always about you.”

 

“Harry!” Vanessa exclaimed, but wasn’t heard.

 

“So please be kind enough to back down a tad and don’t take too much offense in Eggsy and me being in a relationship. It has nothing to do with you or with making you feel any kind of way. Oh, and, please would refrain from calling my partner Gary? You know just as well as me that he prefers Eggsy. Thank you very much.”

 

A heavy silence stretched across the room when Harry finished talking and just looked at Charlie with stern eyes. Eggsy tensed up again the longer no one said anything and nervously looked to and fro between the family members at the table. Eventually, thank God, David broke the silence by clearing his throat, then asking: “So, Eggsy, right?”

 

“....yeah,” Eggsy agreed and fidgeted with the napkin in front of him. 

 

“Where does that nickname come from?”

 

“Uh, my er- my Dad used to call me that when I was a child. Kinda stuck wif me.”

 

David nodded. Then he threw a slightly stressed glance to the door, probably hoping for Susan to walk through it with the food, but she was still audibly busy in the kitchen. 

 

“I still can't believe this,” Vanessa said, shaking her head, “This is outrageous.” 

 

“Yes. And disgusting. My uncle? Really  _ Eggsy _ ? If it has, like you claim, nothing to do with me, what is it then? Is it the money? Are you looking for wealthy men to keep you and let you live at their places and pay for everything you need? Or are you trying to sooth your daddy issues? Did you finally find someone to compensate for your shitty, broken family and your dead fath-”

 

“Charlie!” This time everyone gasped his name in horror at his words, even his Mum. Only Eggsy was silenced. He stared at Charlie and his talent to hide everything behind a grin failed him, the shock and hurt he felt showing on his face crystal clear. He expected Charlie to be butthurt and upset, but this? This was more than anything he could have anticipated. This was beyond personal. 

 

David tried to defuse the situation, asking everyone to just calm down as they couldn't change anything about it anyway. But before he could finish his sentence Eggsy stood from his chair. He felt everyone's eyes burning on him, but the tears he held back burned worse. “Ya’re a wanker, Charlie,” he said, before he stormed off. He heard Harry and Roxy call after him, but he didn't stop. First he wanted to go to the kitchen but then remembered Susan was in there and he didn't want to see anyone right now. So instead he took a right, straight to the bathroom and locked himself inside. With shaking hands he grabbed the edge of the sink and stared at the white marble. Why did Charlie have to be like that? Eggsy would've understood anger and curses thrown at him or Charlie refusing to have dinner with them. But why did he have to be like  _ this _ ? Why did he have to bring up his family and, fucking hell, even his deceased Dad? 

 

Eggsy tried hard to blink the tears away, he just refused to cry because of Charlie. Not anymore. He had done that for long enough. With the hurt burning in his chest and anger colouring his cheeks he looked up and stared at himself in the mirror. “Stop fuckin’ cryin’ cos of that wanker,” he told himself. A knock on the door startled Eggsy and he looked at it through the mirror, but decided to ignore it. 

 

“Eggsy, please. Open the door,” Harry’s worried voice pleaded through the door. 

 

“I'm alright, 'Arry,” he answered, but he knew he didn't sound convincing at all. His voice was choked up and shaking from the effort of holding the tears back. 

 

“Darling boy…” Harry's voice turned warm and soft, and Eggsy wished he could wrap himself up in it and never lose the warm tingle it caused in his stomach, “Please let me in.”

 

Eggsy braced himself with a deep breath. Silently he reminded himself not to cry because of Charlie, stared at his reflection determinedly and went to open the door for Harry. As soon as the lock clicked, Harry pushed it open carefully. Eggsy had to avert his eyes, he couldn’t bear the pitying look on Harry’s face when he entered, so instead he watched his feet. Without saying a word Harry closed the door behind himself again and just quietly stood in front of Eggsy. Eggsy tried to find a dirty spot on Harry’s impeccably polished Oxfords, an impossible task, he knew, but he’d do anything to avoid looking at Harry’s face.

 

“I’m sorry, Eggsy,” Harry nearly whispered.

 

“Wot for?” Eggsy asked. He almost flinched away when Harry put a hand on his cheek.

 

“For putting you in this situation. I should have had a conversation with my family first to prevent this from happening.”

 

“Nah. Ain’t yer fault, neither of us thought Charlie’d be this much of a dick ‘bout it.” Eggsy shrugged, and Harry put his second hand on Eggsy’s other cheek. This time he leaned his face into the touch though and Harry gently pushed his face up so Eggsy had to look into his eyes. He was relieved to see the look of pity gone, replaced by something warmer, something more affectionate. 

 

“Please know that none of the others think of you this way. Vanessa is currently having a serious talk about manners with Charlie,” Harry gently thumbed along Eggsy’s cheekbone and looked at him, a small smile playing around his lips, then leaned down to press a tender kiss to his forehead. Eggsy closed his eyes and sighed quietly, leaned a bit closer to Harry and put both his hands on his chest.

“You’re very precious to me, Darling,” Harry murmured against Eggsy’s forehead, his lips still touching his skin, “Never forget that.”

 

“I luv ya too,” Eggsy said. He sighed again, this time relieved as the hurt from earlier slowly faded away and- Wait. Hold up. Stop.  _ Fuck. _

 

Eggsy jerked his head back, staring at Harry with wide, panicked eyes. There was surprise written all over Harry’s face as he stared back. “I- er I mean-,” he stuttered. Shit did he really just use  _ the L-word _ ? They hadn’t said they  _ loved  _ each other yet, Eggsy didn’t even know if he  _ loved  _ Harry, well, he obviously had a giant crush on him and he could see himself spending the rest of his-....okay, maybe he was sure that he loved Harry. But they still hadn’t used that word yet and this probably wasn’t the proper moment, and what if this was too fast for Harry?

 

Oh God. Eggsy felt his cheeks starting to burn as he tried to talk himself out of this, but nothing that would count as a proper sentence left his mouth, and how did one even talk themself out of this?

 

“Eggsy. Eggsy!” Laughing, Harry pressed a hand to Eggsy’s mouth to shut him up when he didn’t react, “Eggsy, calm down. I love you too, my darling boy.”

 

It took a few seconds for Eggsy to register the words, but once he did he went still, grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled his hand off his mouth. “....Really?”

 

“Really. Very much so even,” Harry confirmed. A gentle smile was on his lips and he brushed his fingertips along Eggsy’s jaw, his wrist still in Eggsy’s grip, and then leaned down to place his lips on Eggsy’s. Eggsy didn’t return the kiss for a few moments, his eyes still wide open, trying to process Harry’s words. Excitement started to bubble up deep in his stomach and his heart pounded quickly in his chest. Finally he snapped out of his state of immobility and threw his arms around Harry’s neck, closed his eyes and returned the kiss passionately. All the comments from before were forgotten as Eggsy slowly forgot everything else around him as well, except the warmth of Harry’s body against his own and the taste of Harry’s lips. 

 

Much to Eggsy’s disapproval, which he voiced with a displeased grunt, Harry pulled back when Eggsy tried to pry his mouth open to deepen the kiss and get more of his enticing taste.

 

“We should go back to the others. Roxanne was quite worried about you,” Harry said and brushed a hand across Eggsy’s cheek.

 

Reluctantly Eggsy nodded, Harry was right after all, even if Eggsy didn’t like it. Harry saw the unwillingness on Eggsy’s face though and placed another quick kiss on his cheek. “We can go home if anyone is rude again, I won’t accept behaviour like that.” Eggsy nodded again and reached for Harry’s hand. Harry squeezed it gently before they made their way back to the dining room.

 

Roxy and her Dads looked relieved when Harry and Eggsy entered the room and went back to their places, as did David. Vanessa looked torn between being relieved, sorry and still shocked, while Charlie just angrily stared at the table. He didn’t even look up when Harry and Eggsy entered, he just seemed to try to stare holes into his empty plate. 

 

“I’m sorry, Ga- er, Eggsy,” Vanessa said once both men were seated again, “We’re all quite shocked about this, but Charlie’s behaviour was completely uncalled for.” Charlie huffed, but didn’t say anything.

 

“I’s alright, Vanessa,” Eggsy said, a weak smile on his lips.

 

“No, it’s not. But I hope you will still join us for dinner,” David said.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Eggsy responded and his smile grew a bit bigger.

 

“Wonderful. Susan? You can bring dinner in now,” David called towards the kitchen and quickly Susan made her way into the dining room, bringing in one steaming bowl after the other.

 

The food was great, of course it was, and the longer they enjoyed their meal the more everyone started to pick up conversations and just seemed to roll with Harry and Eggsy being a couple now. Except for Charlie who decided to sulk, didn’t apologise and only said something when someone asked him directly, and even then he would only answer with the shortest sentences possible.

 

Eggsy would feel bad, really, he tried, maybe Charlie really had felt something for him and had to watch him and his uncle now, but Charlie’s tantrum from before had just erased every ounce of guilty conscience Eggsy might have had.

 

Harry, the tosser, boldly used the few seconds Eggsy thought about this and looked over at Charlie to steal the last shrimp off Eggsy’s plate.

 

“Oi!” Eggsy looked at Harry with the most offended look he could muster when he noticed and hit his shoulder without any power behind it. “That was mine, ya twat!”

 

“Correct, it  _ was _ ,” Harry said in the sweetest voice and with a pleased smile on his lips. He then had the audacity to lean over and expect a kiss from Eggsy, who just quickly turned his face away, which didn’t stop Harry from anything though. He curled an arm around Eggsy’s waist, pulled him closer, and nearly off his chair in the process so Eggsy had to grab one of Harry’s thighs to brace himself, and tried to kiss him on the cheek instead. “Fuck off, ya just stole my last shrimp!” Eggsy laughed, pulled both shoulders up and tried to push Harry away with his free hand, but it was to no avail.

“Stooooop,” Eggsy really tried to sound serious while saying this, but he couldn’t suppress the laughter that was making his shoulders tremble by now. Even leaning his head further away didn’t help, Harry just pulled himcloser.

“Watch it, I’m sittin’ on the floor in a few seconds if ya keep pullin’ me closer!”

 

“Well, there is a very easy solution to this problem,” Harry answered and made Eggsy snort again. “I ain’t givin’ ya a kiss, ya just stole my  _ food _ , ya crossed a border, Mister.”

 

“Then I’m afraid you’ll have to bear this situation a bit longer,” Harry said calmly.

 

And he actually meant it. Eggsy’s arm quickly started to hurt from holding most of his weight, but he couldn’t properly sit on his chair with Harry’s arm tightly wound around his waist either - he was trapped. Harry, in the meantime, just peacefully sipped on his glass of wine and didn’t look like he was about to release Eggsy very soon.

 

“Fine,” Eggsy whined, as he struggled to keep himself from falling to the floor. He could hear Roxy giggle next to him but didn’t pay her much attention, instead he turned his face towards Harry, “Just lemme get back on my chair.”

 

Harry seemed pleased with this deal. He stole a quick peck from Eggsy’s lips, then loosened his grip on Eggsy who quickly sat down properly again.

 

“Jesus,” Eggsy murmured and massaged his hurting biceps, “One second longer ‘n my arm would’ve given out.”

 

“If you weren’t so stubborn you could have spared yourself a lot of trouble,” Harry said and placed another kiss on Eggsy’s temple.

 

“If ya wouldn’t have stolen my shrimp I wouldn’t have refused ta kiss ya,” Eggsy retorted with a small grin and quickly pressed his lips to Harry’s jaw.

 

“I’m very sorry, Darling, but I thought you weren’t eating it anymore.”

 

Eggsy snorted. “Yeah, sure,” he said, his grin widening. He grabbed his fork and went back to eating what was left on his plate. When he threw a quick glance across the table Vanessa and David quickly turned their attention back to their own plates after clearly watching Harry and Eggsy, and then Eggsy glanced at Charlie.

 

Well, let’s say he was lucky he didn’t just drop dead on the spot. Charlie didn’t look amused at all. This time he did feel a bit guilty and quickly dug into the food on his plate, avoiding Charlie’s stare. 

Luckily they were all soon distracted by Susan bringing in dessert, a delicious chocolate soufflé that had Eggsy moaning after the first spoonful. Susan cooked like a Goddess, and her desserts were even better. It didn’t take Eggsy long to empty his bowl and he even licked the spoon clean, he would never waste any of the chocolatey goodness Susan put in front of him. Roxy seemed to be on the same page as him, as her soufflé was gone quickly and her bowl completely cleaned out as well. Suddenly there was another bowl in front of him, only half of the soufflé eaten, and Eggsy looked at Harry who had put it there. “Would you like the rest? I’m full,” he explained and just barely held back a laugh when Eggsy’s eyes lit up.

 

“Sure,” Eggsy agreed quickly. Right before he ate the first spoonful he remembered to thank Harry with a quick peck to his cheek, then ate his second serving in record time.

 

Once the table was cleaned off and Susan had bid her goodbye everyone broke into idle chit-chat about anything and everything. While Eggsy and Roxy talked about a mutual friend’s latest break-up, Harry and Alastair chatted about something work related and James, Charlie and his parents discussed a relative’s health. 

 

Eggsy excused himself when he noticed both his and Harry’s glasses were empty and went to the kitchen to fill them up again.

“Where’s that fuckin’ wine?” He sighed exasperated after searching the kitchen unsuccessfully for several minutes already. Just when he was about to give up and go back someone said: “It’s back in the wine cabinet.”

When Eggsy turned around he saw Charlie standing in the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, but his face blank. “...thanks,” Eggsy said. He found the bottle in the cabinet, just as Charlie said, and when he went back to fill up the glasses, Charlie was standing there as well, his own glass next to the other two. Without exchanging words or even really looking at each other Eggsy went to fill all three glasses. 

 

“You know-”

 

“I don’t-”

 

Both started talking at the same time and Eggsy looked up at Charlie a bit surprised, then laughed. When Charlie didn’t, Eggsy’s laugh quickly died down again though and he cleared his throat. “You first,” he mumbled.

 

Charlie eyed him silently for several seconds and Eggsy already grew uncomfortable under his stare. “I don’t care what my mother says about it, I still think it’s disgusting what you’re doing.”

Shocked, Eggsy looked up again. Here he thought they might get a chance to talk about this like two adults, but obviously Charlie wasn’t ready to do that. “So you’re really spreading your legs for my uncle now?”

 

Eggsy flushed, but at the same time his features changed to an annoyed frown. Okay, fuck this. There was no talking with Charlie and he wasn’t about to just take his insolent comments anymore either.

 

“Yeah,” Eggsy said calmly and put the bottle back on the worktop after pouring wine into his and Harry’s glasses, “I do, actually. ‘n y’kno’ wot? I even took up gymnastics again, just so I can spread ‘em further than ever befo’.”

The look on Charlie’s face was priceless. It was also a complete lie. But, now that Eggsy thought about it, maybe he should  _ really  _ pick up gymnastics again. It was a lot of fun and with his own place he wouldn't have to worry about Dean finding out. And Eggsy was pretty sure Harry wouldn't mind. At all. 

 

“Anyway,” Eggsy sighed and took his and Harry’s wine glasses, “Was lovely talkin’ to ya, Charlie. Really. But Imma go back to the others now.” 

 

“I still didn't figure out why you would do this.”

 

Eggsy turned back to Charlie when he called after him. His features turned a bit softer, he shook his head and sighed quietly. “Cos I luv 'Arry, that's why. Maybe one day ya will get it. I thought ya felt like this fo’ me too, but now I know ya didn't. I hope one day ya will find sumone too tho.” And he really meant it. For Charlie he hoped that one day he would find that special person and maybe understand why Eggsy left him and was with Harry now instead. And maybe then they could talk and laugh about it, instead of showing ill will towards each other. But for now they should probably just avoid each other as much as they could. 

 

Eggsy went back to the others and left Charlie standing in the kitchen, a confused look on his face, but Eggsy didn't care. 

 

“Here ya go,” he quickly kissed Harry on the cheek when he sat back down, who in return thanked him and asked what took him so long. 

 

“First I didn't find the wine 'n then I talked ta Charlie,” Eggsy explained. Immediately Harry's posture tensed, but Eggsy lay a soothing hand on his thigh. 

 

“'s all fine,” he assured him, “We didn't fight or anythin’.” Harry nodded, visibly relieved, and gently wrapped his fingers around Eggsy’s hand. 

 

It was getting late when they got up to leave, much later than Eggsy would have anticipated. Alastair, James and Roxy decided they'd leave with Harry and Eggsy, so they all put their coats on and bid their goodbyes to Charlie and his parents. Charlie pointedly ignored Harry and Eggsy, to no one's surprise, but David and Vanessa thanked them for coming. This had turned out a lot better than Eggsy had thought it would, no one except Charlie seemed to mind anymore, and it was relieving.

 

“We’ll see you two at the next dinner then?” David smiled at Eggsy as he shook his hand. 

 

At that, Eggsy’s heart skipped a beat and he couldn’t hide the grin that spread on his face. 

“Sure, we’d love ta.”

 

Later that evening, Harry and Eggsy were curled up on the sofa for a last drink before bed, Harry’s arm warm and heavy around Eggsy’s waist and Eggsy huddled up to Harry’s body, his eyes already drooping from the comfortable warmth radiating from Harry’s body, combined with how exhausting the evening had been, and both of them couldn't think of anywhere better to be right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [my tumblr](http://agent-eggy.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/_bakadoll) and chat with me! ♥


End file.
